After the rain
by Lightvanille
Summary: Into a stormy day what will Alucard,Richter and Maria do? my first triangle love fanfic, One shot


**After the rain**

**Disclimair:**I don't own Castlevania or anything related to It

**Summary:** What would Alucard, Maria and Richter do in a stormy day?

**Author's comment:** Okay this one is why I was in the middle of a storm without internet :/, and well this is for my sick mind.

The day was cloudy, almost another normal day for the trio, Alucard would go check the area If there was something, Richter was cutting some wood for feed the fire, and Maria would be cooking something for them.

Richter Stopped to cut the wood when he looked up to the sky, and saw big dark clouds "yep today is going to be one of those days" He said, quickly he picked the woods and ran into the tavern, there he found Maria Cutting the potatoes "So…What will be our lunch?" He asked to the woman, she just looked to him and smiled "I'll make a cream of potatoes" She said smiling to him. But then a sound of a Thunder cut their chat, Maria truly hated storms.

Richter looked to Maria and said to her with a calm tone "Don't worry It was just a thunder" He said making her relax a bit, Maria took a deep breathe and asked to Richter "Where is Alucard? I hope he can get here soon" she said a little worried, but then she noticed that a black wolf entered the tavern, and got close to Maria, he shook his body making the water get out of his body, Maria and Richter covered their faces for protect them from the water, when he stopped Maria started to brush the wolf's back, in a way for distract her mind.

Alucard turned into his original form, He was yet wet from the rain "The storm is really big, I believe that it'll take all the day" He said as he walked to get himself a towel, He took off his wet tunic and started to dry himself, Maria stood up and walked to the kitchen for prepare the food.

Even inside the tavern she was yet scared of the storm "_It's okay, It's only a storm…Ugh storms" _She thought as she cooked the potatoes, She noticed that someone was there too, when she turned to see who was, she got surprised to see who was, It was Richter and Alucard, What were they doing there staring at her, and yet, Why in the world they were so damn sexy there? "Um May If I ask what are you two doing here? The lunch will only be ready after some more hours" They didn't answer just walked close to her, She felt someone Hugging her and the other embrace her part of the breasts making it erotic, Maria blushed madly at their actions… She stopped to pay attention in the food and got confused, she almost couldn't say anything, because of her blush "W-What are you…doing?" She asked trying not to give up to what whatever they wanted.

"Maria, Maria…Do you know what we want?" Richter whispered to her, making her blush even more (That If it was possible). She couldn't do something, so she let them to drag her to the room that no one slept, because in the room there was a bed for a couple (or for a trio).

So Alucard opened the door and Richter placed her nicely on the bed, she had a feeling that what was going to happen. She gasped when saw the both handsome men, starting to take their clothes off First Alucard started to take his pants, she could see his "sweet spot" first and then Richter's, She blushed madly but was enjoying. And then they sat on the bed and started to rip Maria's clothes off, first her dress and then her ribbons, "Ah yes…" Alucard said nicely as he looked to Maria's naked breasts, Richter on her right and Alucard on her left, they kissed her cheeks in a sensual way, Maria moaned and gasped, Richter grabbed one of her breasts so did Alucard, Maria moaned letting them to continue, they finished to kiss her when a thunder echoed, in this moment Richter went right behind her and started to kiss her neck and her shoulder, Alucard continued to kiss her and then he kissed her breast making her gasp.

She closed her eyes letting them to play with her, she felt that one of them fingered her pink and wet hole, she believed that they wanted to know the exact moment to get into her cute yet small body, Richter whispered something for Alucard, she discovered who was, It was Richter who fingered her hole for see how wet she was, and then she was forced to lay on Richter's chest and keep her legs open, and then she felt something, wet too licking her spot, aaahh she could feel it, she begged for more gasping their names she really didn't know what to do…when she thought that they ended it was just the begin. Richter kissed her neck and whispered her "Be ready…"

When he said that, she felt something get into her body, It was Alucard who entered into her, he wanted to thrust into her body, but he didn't do that because he was waiting for she beg for it. It wasn't the first time they have done It. Maria gasped as after a thunder, Alucard started to thrust into her "Aaahh…"moans "You…Perverts…"moans "Why didn't you…" another moan "tell me…?" she moaned some more. Richter gave a smirk and told her "Because we wanted to play a little" He said as he kissed Maria. She had two men with her, such heaven for her. When Alucard finished it was Richter's turn, and Maria begged for more.

When Richter finished, he laid in Maria's right and Alucard in the left, the three were resting, taking their time to take a breathe, after sometime Maria noticed that the storm ended, and she looked the sunset, "So beautiful…" she said and noticed that the boys started to get dressed.

"You can continue in the bed my lady…" Alucard said getting dressed "Yep let us cook the food Maria" Richter said doing the same thing, Maria continued sitting in the bed holding the blanket, she closed her eyes a little just for rest a little. She was caught of surprise when both of them kissed her cheeks this time they were with the clothes opened in a way that It was possible to see their chests, Alucard kissed her and Richter kissed her right shoulder, and for her surprise It made her take her hand off the blanket and make it show her breast. They stopped and went out of the room leaving her laying on the bed.

She thought for a moment remembering everything and she remembered why they do that to her "_stupid sexy Richter and Alucard"_ she thought. In the kitchen Richter and Alucard were throwing away the "cream" of potatoes "Okay we won't eat her cream if potatoes" "now we'll be save from an intoxicating" Alucard said happily.

Author's comment: This was…Random XD


End file.
